Parte 3
by ClaudiaLoveBTR
Summary: .


**Logan Narrando**

Quando chegamos lá, já haviam algumas barracas montadas em frente a entrada. É bom saber que temos grandes fãns, como já falamos, nossos fãns devem ser os melhores. Pareciam estar todos dentro da barraca dormindo, mais, a última estava iluminada, com uma forte lanterna.  
>Entramos por trás e fomos para nossos camarins, era um do lado do outro, e tinham nossos nomes na porta.<br>Eu ainda estava exausto, mesmo tendo dormido a viagem toda, acho que não eu não durmi o suficiente. Pena que não havia como dormir no camarim. Decidi ir falar com os meninos, nossos camarins não eram quase nada distantes. Sai do meu camarim e fui em direção ao camarim do Kendall. Eu estava arrumando minha camisa, que estava com alguns botões abertos quando bato em alguém.

**Logan : Há, desculpe - Falei em quanto levantava a cabeça.****  
><strong>

Era uma menina muito bonita, com longos cabelos pretos e nas pontas um pouco enrolado, olhos castanhos e brilhantes.

**Loise Narrando.**

Vimos o site que agenda os shows do Big Time Rush e de outras bandas, que teria que entrar por trás. Eu resolvi ir, por acaso, se estivesse errado, as meninas estariam na fila. Eu estava com um mapa do lugar, e nem notei que estava passando em frente aos camarins dos meninos até que topei com alguém.

**Logan : Há, desculpe.****  
><strong>

Na hora gelei, não acreditei, eu estava em frente ao Logan.

**Loise : Há, que nada, eu também estou meio perdida.****  
><strong>**Logan : Quer ajuda?****  
><strong>**Loise : É, eu vim justamente para o show de vocês, eu e minhas amigas, mais não acho onde é para comprar os ingressos.****  
><strong>**Logan : É por ali.****  
><strong>**Loise : Obrigado.****  
><strong>**Logan : Nada ... - Ele falou eu esperando dizer meu nome.****  
><strong>**Loise : Loise, haha.****  
><strong>**Logan : Então, até o show.****  
><strong>

Ele seguiu para o camarim dos amigos. Eu não sei o que me deu, poderia ter agarrado ele e levado pra casa, mais não, apenas pedi uma informação, mais pelo menos, pude ouvir a doce voz dele.

Carlos Narrando.

Estavamos todos no camarim do Kendall, menos o Logan, até que ele entra bem assustado.

**Carlos : Qual é o problema?****  
><strong>**Logan : Esbarrei em uma garota?****  
><strong>**James : E?****  
><strong>**Logan : Eu não tive coragem nem de conversar com ela.****  
><strong>**Kendall : Sério, não estou entendo nada.****  
><strong>**Carlos e James : Muito menos nós.****  
><strong>**Logan : Ela vai para o nosso show com as amigas, e ela queria saber onde comprava os ingressos, mais eu me perdi nos olhos brilhantes e castanhos dela.****  
><strong>**Kendall : Apaixonado por uma brasileira?****  
><strong>**Logan : Não tem problema nisso? Tem?****  
><strong>**James : Claro que não.****  
><strong>

De repente, nosso empresário entra e fala que nosso show estava sendo cada vez mais adiantado, iriamos fazer o show naquele mesmo dia, mais bem de tarde. Ele falou que todos tem que voltar para L.A o mais rápido possível, porque tem uma nova série, mais ainda precisa dos integrantes.  
>Ele falou correndo e depois saiu. Ficamos meio tristes, porque não daria tempo nem de conhecer o Brasil.<p>

**Carlos Narrando. **

****Estavamos todos no camarim do Kendall, menos o Logan, até que ele entra bem assustado.****

****Carlos : Qual é o problema?  
>Logan : Esbarrei em uma garota?<br>James : E?  
>Logan : Eu não tive coragem nem de conversar com ela.<br>Kendall : Sério, não estou entendo nada.  
>Carlos e James : Muito menos nós.<br>Logan : Ela vai para o nosso show com as amigas, e ela queria saber onde comprava os ingressos, mais eu me perdi nos olhos brilhantes e castanhos dela.  
>Kendall : Apaixonado por uma brasileira?<br>Logan : Não tem problema nisso? Tem?  
>James : Claro que não.<br>****

De repente, nosso empresário entra e fala que nosso show estava sendo cada vez mais adiantado, iriamos fazer o show naquele mesmo dia, mais bem de tarde. Ele falou que todos tem que voltar para L.A o mais rápido possível, porque tem uma nova série, mais ainda precisa dos integrantes.  
>Ele falou correndo e depois saiu. Ficamos meio tristes, porque não daria tempo nem de conhecer o Brasil.<p> 


End file.
